The Kiss List
by musicprincess1990
Summary: "I'll have you know that I have been kissed five times!" "Really? By whom?" A list of all the boys Rose Weasley has kissed. Fluffy ScoRose goodness! Rating for VERY mild sexual content.


A/N: _Hop! Hop! Hop! _Hey, look, a plot bunny! I should try and catch it! (_runs after bunny, lunges for it, and..._) I GOT IT! Well... I got its tail... which means it's nothing but fluff! ;D Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bunnies are cute, but I don't own one. I don't own Harry Potter, either.

* * *

_**Kiss #1: Jimmie McDonald, age 6**_

"Happy Birthday, Rosie!" the sandy-haired boy smiled at his redheaded friend. They sat side by side on a log bridge, crossing the bubbling stream which divided his lawn from hers.

Rose giggled, her fiery curls bouncing. "Thanks, Jimmie!"

"I have a present for you."

"Really?" she asked excitedly, grinning at him. "What is it?"

To her surprise, instead of producing a small wrapped box, Jimmie leaned forward and pecked her softly on the lips. When the kiss was over, five-year-old Rose stared in awe. Jimmie just smiled. "I love you, Rosie."

Having no doubts in her mind, she immediately replied. "I love you too, Jimmie."

"D'you think we could get married someday?"

"Definitely," she nodded. "That's what people who love each other do, isn't it?"

Jimmie moved away later that same week. Rose never saw him again.

* * *

_**Kiss #2: Teddy Lupin, age 17**_

"Teddy!"

The blue-haired teen pivoted at the sound of his name, turning to see his favorite little "cousin," Rose, sprinting toward him (he wasn't actually related to any of them by blood, but they were his cousins all the same). At eight years old, Rose was tall for her age, and incredibly smart and spunky.

Grinning, Teddy scooped her up into a fierce hug. "Will you miss me when I'm gone, Rosie Posie?"

Rose scrunched up her face. "Don't call me that, Teddy!"

He laughed. "Sure, sure, little Rosie."

"But I will miss you," she answered his previously asked question. "Lots and lots."

Smiling, he tapped the tip of her freckled nose. "Then I guess I'd better write to you all the time, eh?"

"Promise?"

"Promise," he nodded, then heard his name being called again.

As he turned his head to talk to Uncle Harry, who was coming this way, Rose got an idea. Taking a deep breath, she slowly leaned forward, lips puckered.

Unfortunately, Teddy's head moved at the last second, and instead of kissing his cheek, like she'd planned, her lips landed on his. When she realized what she'd done, Rose squeaked, then covered her lips with her hands, staring at him with wide, terror-filled eyes.

Teddy's face (and hair) turned slightly pink, but it soon faded, and he smiled, ruffling her hair before setting her back on the ground. He, in turn, surprised her with a kiss on the top of her head, before rushing off and boarding the train.

* * *

_**Kiss #3: Jason Finnegan, age 11**_

"Er... Rose?"

The redhead in question looked up, pushing the thick-rimmed glasses she was required to wear for reading up the bridge of her nose. Until this point, her studying in the library had been peaceful and uninterrupted—since final exams were right around the corner, and everyone else was doing the same.

Everyone, it seemed, except Jason.

"Yes?" she said patiently to her housemate and fellow first year.

"Erm..." he fumbled for a moment, then, quite suddenly, stooped down and kissed her soundly on the lips. Before she could question him, he was half-running away from her, barely dodging the levitating books in his hurry.

That evening, she approached him at dinner, demanding to know his reason for such an unexpected display of affection.

Blushing, he admitted, "James and Fred dared me. They gave me five galleons and a licorice wand."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Typical. So... you don't like me?"

He shook his head, looking remorseful. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," she smiled. "I'm glad you don't, because I don't like you, either."

"Really?"

"Of course not! How daft would that be?"

The two young Gryffindors laughed together at the absurdity. This marked the start of a lifelong friendship, the two becoming practically siblings. Ironically, during their sixth year, Jason announced that his door swung a different direction. Rose fully supported this choice of his, and the two found great pleasure in drinking butterbeer and "scoping out the hotties" at the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

_**Kiss #4: William Nott, age 13**_

Rose's eyebrows knit together as she attempted to turn the page of her textbook, walk in a straight line, and keep her glasses in place all at once. So far, she had been successful, but with each step, it was growing more and more difficult. But she had to keep studying. She was woefully behind in her Transfiguration homework, as she had spent far too much time trying to make up some random nonsense to put in her Divination Dream Journal. _I should have listened to Mum_, she thought for the five-hundredth time.

In this state of preoccupation, Rose failed to notice a dark-haired Ravenclaw coming from the opposite direction, in a similar state of preoccupation. Thus, the two third years collided, and were each knocked to the ground, their belongings sent flying about the corridor.

Rose scrambled to her feet, then turned to help the other victim of this accident, a boy she recognized as William Nott. He muttered an insincere thanks, then bent to collect his things. In the process, though, he stopped in midair, and a bewildered expression crossed his features.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I can't get my stuff."

She frowned. "Why ever not? It's right there, it's not being held ransom."

William scowled at her. "Go on, then, _you_ try!"

With an indignant look, Rose attempted to do so, only to be stopped by an invisible force just feet away from her Transfiguration book. She tried to push past it, only to be yanked back toward her reluctant companion. An icy comprehension washed over her, and she slowly looked up. Sure enough, a branch of mistletoe hung over them, in commemoration of the season. What's more, it was clearly _enchanted_ mistletoe, which meant they would be stuck here until they finally kissed.

"Ugh," he groaned, his eyes finding the mistletoe.

Rose sighed. "Let's just get it over with, please?"

Muttering under his breath, William closed his eyes and leaned closer. Rose, too, let her eyes fall closed. His lips touched hers for the briefest moment, then he sprang away from her, eager to test the boundary of the spell. He laughed gleefully when he found he was able to retrieve his belongings, and he sprinted down the hall, not even glancing back at her. Rose shook her head, gathered up her things, and continued on down the corridor, this time keeping her book safely tucked under her arm.

* * *

_**Kiss #5: Lysander Scamander, age 16**_

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Rose smiled at the familiar face. "Sure."

That Saturday, they spent their time observing the traditions of a Hogsmeade trip, visiting the usual shops, and of course, stopping by the Three Broomsticks for a warm glass of butterbeer. Lysander surprised her, though, with his suggestion that they go to Madame Puddifoot's. However, feeling obligated as his date, she decided to humor him, and they entered the tea room with justified trepidation.

After they'd received their tea, Lysander placed a hand over Rose's. "Rose, I think we should date."

Rose's face flamed. "Erm... why?"

"Well, we're fifth years, so we're old enough. And we've been friends for a long time, and I think you're very pretty."

"Er... thanks?"

"What do you say?"

"I—"

"On second though, maybe it would be best if you didn't say anything."

"Look—"

But before she could say what she'd meant to say, Lysander stood and leaned over the tiny table, kissing her lips gently. Rose blinked hard, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was being kissed.

Then, almost as abruptly as he'd kissed her, he pulled back, letting out a yelp. Rose saw the tipped cups and flowing tea a split second before the scalding liquid spilled into her lap, causing her to react much as Lysander had. The waitress came bustling over with her wand, cleaning them both up before shooing them out the door.

"You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea," Lysander mused.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked tiredly.

"Maybe we shouldn't date. We're dangerous together."

"Okay..."

"I think we should just stay friends. What do you think?"

"I think I want some more butterbeer."

* * *

_**Kiss #6: Scorpius Malfoy, age 17**_

"I'll bet you're still V.L., aren't you?"

Rose frowned at the blonde as he fell into step beside her. They were doing patrols, being Head Boy and Girl, and the act of snooping for snoggers in the corridors and empty classrooms had somehow led to a conversation about snogging in general. It wasn't a pleasant topic—not that any conversation they had was pleasant. The two Heads had never got along well, even less so now that they were forced to share a common room. But this one was particularly unsavory, as Scorpius had taken it upon himself to scorn and mock his patrol partner, much to her dismay.

"V.L.?" she repeated warily.

He smirked. "Virgin Lips. I'll bet you haven't been kissed _once_."

"I'll have you know that I have been kissed _five times!_"

"Really? By whom?"

Rose then launched into a narrative of her five previous kisses, throughout which she noted Scorpius' expression change from that stupid smirk to a tight, stiff scowl, then back to the smirk, though his eyes remained narrowed.

As she finished her list, Scorpius scoffed. "I was right. You _haven't_ been kissed."

"_What?_ I just told—"

She was cut off, however, by a pair of soft lips claiming her own. Rose gasped as Scorpius pinned her against a nearby wall, his hands at her waist. His tongue snaked out (how very Slytherin of him), pleading entrance into her mouth, which she readily granted him.

It crossed her mind, only once, how incredibly ironic it was that they were engaging in the very activity they were supposed to be _preventing_. The thought was fleeting, however, and quickly pushed aside as Scorpius continued to devour her whole.

"Go out with me?" he asked as they parted for a much-needed oxygen break.

She glanced down at the spot where her hand had somehow found its way to his chest, feeling his erratic pulse beneath it. After a moment, she smiled up at him, and said, "Why not?" And as Scorpius kissed her again, she decided he was right. All those times she'd been kissed before, none of them compared to this—her first _real_ kiss, with the first boy she'd actually liked.

* * *

Neither Scorpius nor Rose kissed anyone else for the rest of their lives.

* * *

A/N: Really sappy ending... but oh well. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
